


Древо познания

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Control, Out of Character, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: «Отправиться на закрытую вечеринку извращенцев. Прекрасно. Всю жизнь мечтал именно об этом.»
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Agent G
Kudos: 1





	Древо познания

**Author's Note:**

> На всякий случай дублирую предупреждения: ООС, АУ по отношению к канонному развитию событий; сомнительное согласие, секс в публичном месте, вуайеризм, эксгибиционизм, элементы БДСМ, мастурбация, управление оргазмом, упоминание группового секса, упоминание кроссдрессинга.

В машине пахло кожей. В салонах новых дорогих автомобилей часто витает этот запах, щекоча обоняние и будоража предвкушением бешеной скорости. Однако на этот раз Клаусу казалось, что запах кожи источает не столько обивка, сколько одежда агента G: несколько символических кожаных лент крест-накрест на торсе, обильно украшенных металлическими деталями, которые поблескивали и позвякивали от движений, кожаный ошейник, от которого к браслету Клауса тянулась длинная прочная цепочка, и кожаные же штаны, плотно облегающие ноги и пах. На фоне такого непотребного наряда, сейчас прикрытого длиннополым плащом, остроносые сапоги на высоком тонком каблуке казались почти приличными.

G сидел рядом на заднем сиденье и в основном смотрел в окно, иногда бросая на Клауса взгляды украдкой. Из-за плотной полумаски было не распознать выражение его лица, но G с самого начала твердо заявлял, что отправляется на это задание добровольно, полностью осознавая последствия. Клаус бы съязвил, что G напросился сам, рассчитывая получить удовольствие от происходящего, если бы не был уверен, что тематика предстоящего... действа... была его агенту-трансвеститу не по вкусу.

Они ехали на окраину города, где среди других домов был один особенный. В этом доме проживал и устраивал ставшие знаменитыми вечеринки некий Максимилиан Оноре, выходец из Франции, чья мать происходила из аристократической британской семьи. Этот Оноре настолько прославился своими беспорядочными любовными похождениями, что был с позором изгнан из семьи. Его называли современным Дорианом Греем, а его репутация казановы была хуже, чем репутация сотни Эроик вместе взятых. Именно из-за нее устраиваемые им тематические вечеринки для состоятельных извращенцев пользовались огромной популярностью.

Клауса передергивало от одной мысли о такой вечеринке. Но выбора не было: этим вечером он шел в гнездо разврата не как майор Эбербах, а как Клаус Буркхардт. Его тёзка оказался тем еще затейником, хотя на фоне работы на Штази необычные сексуальные пристрастия казались мелочью, не стоящей внимания.

На счастье Клауса, Буркхард никогда не показывал свое лицо на таких вечеринках. На их общее с G несчастье, Буркхард был эксгибиционистом и любил забавляться на публике, поэтому отсидеться в приватной комнате в ожидании связного было невозможно.

Клаус, выйдя из машины, уверенным шагом направился сквозь темную аллею к входу в дом. G, склонив голову в капюшоне, следовал за ним, отставая на пару шагов. В ночной тишине цепочка, идущая от ошейника к браслету, легко позвякивала.

В доме G разделся, скинув плащ мгновенно подхватившему одежду лакею в белом костюме и белой маске, полностью закрывающей лицо. Здесь все гости и персонал были безликими, были как бы не самими собой. Демонстрировал лицо, встречая гостей и принимая участие в оргиях, только сам Оноре. Клаус бы с превеликим удовольствием сдал его в полицию, но не было такой статьи, по которой его могли бы привлечь. Групповой секс, садомазохизм и прочие милые развлечения проходили здесь по всеобщему согласию совершеннолетних дееспособных лиц. А уж кто кого и в каких позах здесь трахает, добропорядочные граждане знать не хотели.

Буркхардту нравились контрасты: сам он всегда был упакован в элегантный черный костюм (на вкус Клауса — чересчур облегающий), перчатки и маску, а вот обычно сопровождающий его любовник бывал скорее раздет, чем одет. Худощавый агент G прекрасно подходил на эту роль: Клаус в интимном полумраке просторного холла невольно задержался взглядом на нем, машинально отметив, что мышцы хорошо развиты. Без женских платьев и макияжа, полуголого, агента никто не примет за девушку.

G нервничал, но это видел только Клаус, знавший своего подчиненного как облупленного. Со стороны казалось, что обтянутый кожей юноша в полумаске взбудоражен и возбужден предвкушением предстоящей ночи. Клаус же знал, что подобный энтузиазм G вызван не порочными склонностями, а заблаговременно принятой таблеткой.

Они устроились на диване, который обычно занимал Буркхардт. Даже будучи завсегдатаем этих вечеринок, он каждый раз умудрялся попробовать что-нибудь новое, и некоторые отклонения в поведении можно будет списать на это. Клаус делал вид, что лениво потягивает ядовито-голубой коктейль. G сидел на ковре у ног, прижавшись щекой к колену, и Клаус ерошил его светлые волосы.

Окна в холле были наглухо задраены и красиво задрапированы, стены были расписаны эротическими сценами — этакий масштабный и очень подробный иллюстративный материал к Камасутре. Основных выходов было два: один был предназначен для гостей, а в другой эффектно вплывет Оноре, когда наступит время. Помимо этого должны быть и потайные выходы, через которые снуют белоснежные лакеи с напитками на подносах.

Судя по всему, холл получился таким большим за счет перепланировки, укрепления несущих конструкций и добавления колонн для распределения веса. Колонны тоже были обыграны: их сделали в виде Древ познания добра и зла, и на каждом извивался нарисованный фосфоресцирующий Змий. Верх одной из колонн был обнесен стеклом на манер аквариума: там обитал настоящий изумрудный питон, шокирующий новичков. 

Если верить добытой информации, связной должен передать Буркхардту микрофильм во время сегодняшней оргии. Клаус, не прекращая поглаживать G по волосам, в очередной раз оглядел присутствующих. Здесь собралась пёстрая компания: были наряженные в кожу мужчины и женщины; были дамы в красивых платьях в пол, но со столь глубокими декольте и столь вызывающими разрезами на юбках, что даже в голову Клауса при виде них начали закрадываться мысли о сексе; были люди в экстравагантных, провокационных костюмах, похожих на одежду супергероев, злодеев, вампиров и бог знает кого еще. Было и несколько таких, как Клаус, кто предпочел в этом царстве разврата не разоблачаться. Однако Клаус не обманывался: большая часть таких одетых наверняка поймает кайф, раздеваясь.

Обилие голых и полуголых тел, как живых, так и нарисованных на стенах, потихоньку настраивало присутствующих на нужный лад. Тут и там стояли диваны, мягкие и жесткие, большие и маленькие, кресла, столы... Освещение в целом было неярким, но местами комната была погружена в сумрак, и эти уголки стали первыми, откуда начали раздаваться сладострастные стоны, вплетающиеся в чувственную музыку, навевающую ассоциации с толчками прибоя. Кто-то из гостей не смог дождаться хозяина вечеринки и начал предаваться утехам до приветственного слова. Оно было, пожалуй, единственной официальной частью всего мероприятия.

G положил подбородок Клаусу на колено, преданно глядя в глаза. У Буркхарда, к счастью, была слабость к одному любовнику, и он почти всегда таскал его за собой, не размениваясь на других. Можно было предположить, что Буркхардт влюблен в него достаточно, чтобы хранить подобие верности, не вступая в сексуальную связь с другими людьми на глазах своего молодого друга.

Набрав полглотка коктейля, Клаус тронул G за подбородок, неторопливо наклонился к нему, перекатывая приторную сладость на языке. Судя по широко распахнутым глазам бедного G, тот в последний момент все-таки испугался, вцепился обеими руками в щиколотку Клауса. Губы, приоткрытые словно в предвкушении, дрожали. Возможно, G и правда боялся. Возможно, таблетке нужно было больше времени, чтобы полностью подействовать.

Клаус мысленно попросил у G прощения. У них не было дополнительного времени. И поэтому Клаус прижался губами к губам G, скользнул языком в его рот, делясь сладостью коктейля. Мутило и от алкоголя, и от всей этой ситуации, но Клаус продолжал держать G за подбородок, медленно насилуя его рот своим языком.

Идиотами были те, кто думал, будто Клаус асексуален: он был нормальным мужчиной с естественными потребностями, разве что очень осторожным и избирательным в своих связях. И, конечно, он не мог уронить свою честь, оставив даму неудовлетворенной. Поэтому да, он умел целоваться. Он любил целоваться. Безо всякой спешки, со вкусом, наслаждаясь ответными движениями, стонами и дрожью. А G действительно стонал, и Клауса мучила совесть из-за этого спектакля, он чувствовал себя совратителем, загнавшим в ловушку невинного мальчика. Хотя G явно не был таким уж невинным и тем более давно не был мальчиком. 

Отстранившись, Клаус вопросительно посмотрел своему агенту в глаза: _всё в порядке?_ G на секунду прикрыл веки: _так точно_. И Клаус отер большим пальцем его подбородок, собирая растекшиеся остатки голубого коктейля, а потом слизал их, ухмыляясь — подражая манере Буркхардта вести себя. G смотрел затуманенными глазами. Таблетка действовала, заставляя его возбуждаться от влажных поцелуев, от жесткой хватки Клауса. И от мыслей о том, что ждет их дальше.

Музыка стихла, но тишины не было: комната была заполнена вздохами, постанываниями, шепотом, звуками поцелуев. Раздался неожиданный громкий хлопок — это пробка вылетела из бутылки шампанского. И наконец-то воцарилась гробовая тишина.

Клаус и G вместе со всеми повернулись в сторону второго входа, где стоял, опираясь на декоративную трость с круглым набалдашником, Максимилиан Оноре. Это был красивый высокий мужчина с буйными темными кудрями, немедленно напомнившими Клаусу об Эроике. Он обвел собравшихся надменным взглядом и улыбнулся:

— Рад видеть вас, друзья мои. Рад тем, кто бывал у меня раньше. И тем, кто очутился здесь впервые.

Он был обаятелен, этого не отнять. И уверенно вещал об удовольствии как о высшей ценности в жизни, ссылаясь на Эпикура и Аристиппа. Если отрешиться от вида голых и полуголых тел, находящихся рядом в позах разной степени раскрепощенности, то можно было подумать, что это не вступительное слово к оргии, а легкая и интересная лекция о философии наслаждений.

Клаус, продолжая поглаживать G по лицу, следил глазами за присутствующими, пытаясь вычислить связного. Буркхардт должен был получить сегодня микрофильм, его личность — и пристрастия — были известны связному, в то время как личность самого связного оставалась в секрете. Предположительно встреча для передачи информации должна состояться после того, как Буркхардт натешится со своим любовником. У Клауса и G был только один ориентир: курьер сам подойдет к ним, когда они закончат свое шоу и удалятся отдыхать на диван.

Нельзя было сказать, что G выделялся сильнее других гостей своим нарядом, однако Клаус не раз и не два предупреждающе зыркал на нахалов, которые смели навязываться с предложениями поразвлечься вместе. Не хватало только позволить каким-то ублюдкам поиметь его агента на его же глазах!

В итоге G, сперва сидевший на полу в ногах у Клауса, перебрался к нему на колени. В такой позе было намного удобнее держать происходящее в зале под контролем: они могли смотреть в разные стороны, оставляя под наблюдением большую площадь. Но были и недостатки: G прижимался пахом к его паху, постанывая от того, что Клаус мял его задницу, обтянутую этой вульгарной черной кожей. А может, он постанывал от того, что Клаус не забывал для поддержания образа целовать и вылизывать его шею, на которой судорожно дергался кадык: G постоянно сглатывал, а его пальцы путались в волосах Клауса, причиняя легкую отрезвляющую боль.

Вдвоем они не сказать чтобы терялись на фоне творящегося вокруг непотребства — скорее органично вписывались в него. Клаусу не нравились прилюдные ласки, но точеное тело возбужденного агента G так близко и настрой выполнить задание делали свое дело. Клаус вообще предпочитал миниатюрных девушек с маленькой грудью, желательно спортсменок, способных на некоторые акробатические трюки в постели. G соответствовал его пожеланиям за исключением маленькой детали: он был мужчиной, а не девушкой. Но, кажется, Клаус в этот вечер открыл нечто новое о своих сексуальных предпочтениях.

Градус вечеринки неуклонно повышался. На соседнем столе, как раз прекрасно освещенном, растянулась обнаженная фигуристая женщина. Своим вниманием она одаривала сразу двух мужчин, и Клаус невольно подумал о фильмах для взрослых немецкого производства, где героини частенько щеголяли такими же роскошными формами, нередко — тоже в компании не одного партнера.

G, словно недовольный этим отвлечением, чувствительно дернул Клауса за волосы.

Кажется, они немного заигрались. Кажется, Клаус слишком хорошо вжился в роль Буркхардта. Потому что он подтащил G к себе за цепочку на ошейнике и впился в его рот, не размениваясь на нежности. Этот жёсткий, грубый поцелуй больше подходил к наряду G. Клаус просунул пальцы под пояс его кожаных штанов, насколько позволяла их тугая посадка, царапая кожу. Они сцепились в какой-то извивающийся стонущий клубок, и Клаус оправдывал себя только тем, что Буркхардт вел бы себя точно так же.

Рядом одобрительно засвистели. G этого, похоже, даже не заметил, вцепившись в плечи Клауса и изо всех сил пытаясь втереться в него своим телом. Со стороны, должно быть, они выглядели так, словно уже трахаются, не удосужившись раздеться.

Клаус сгреб волосы G в кулак, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову. G подчинился, жадно глотая воздух. Клаус сосредоточился на его шее, использовав шанс еще раз обозреть зал. Тщетно: курьер не носил на лбу опознавательную табличку, а вычислить его тело среди десятков других тел не смог бы даже самый лучший разведчик.

— Ма... мастер!..

Этот стон, полный муки неудовлетворенной похоти, принадлежал G. Он что-то заметил?.. 

Нет. Он просто возбудился по-настоящему, и тесные кожаные штаны причиняли дискомфорт.

Что бы сделал Буркхардт? Он бы поставил своего драгоценного любовника на первое место и дал ему желанное, заодно оповестив о своем местонахождении связного. Двух зайцев одним ударом.

G жалобно застонал, вставая. Вернее, вставал Клаус, а G, весивший соответственно своему росту и комплекции, почти повис на нем, дрожа от вожделения.

То, что они собирались делать, не одобрялось уставом и вообще шло вразрез с этикой и личными убеждениями Клауса. Но вместе с тем он не мог не признать, что есть некая прелесть в возможности управлять другим человеком; дать волю собственному желанию доминировать, загребать жадной рукой, держать под железным контролем. И G смотрел на него так, точно ему было в удовольствие подчиняться, выдыхать «Ма... мастер!..», будто он хотел сказать «майор», но лишь в последнюю секунду одумался. Словно его по-настоящему, без стимулирующих таблеток и заданной миссии, заводила крепкая хватка Клауса в волосах, ощущение собственной принадлежности ему.

Возможно, у Клауса с Буркхардтом было чуть больше общего, чем одно и то же имя.

Они остановились у одной из колонн, стилизованных под Древо познания. G, подчиняясь Клаусу, протянул руки вперед. Наручники здесь не годились, нужно было что-то чуть более деликатное. И Клаус стянул его запястья черной шелковой лентой, достаточно прочной для их задумки, и достаточно длинной, чтобы перекинуть ее через вбитый в колонну крюк и закрепить внизу. G теперь стоял с заведенным наверх руками, его по-девичьи узкие кисти казались еще более хрупкими на фоне черной ленты, колонны, грубых крюков. А фигура казалась тоньше из-за позы, из-за каблуков и кожаного наряда. Фосфоресцирующий Змий словно бы склонялся к нему, и G выглядел этаким падшим ангелом, которому уготовано падение во всё новые и новые глубины разврата.

Действия Клауса вызвали у многих интерес, и G теперь был в центре внимания. Со всех сторон летели похабные шутки и предложения разной степени извращенности о том, что можно сделать с таким славным нежным юношей. Клаус не обращал внимания: у него был собственный сценарий, согласованный с G. Им нужно было шоу достаточно раскрепощенное, чтобы не требовалось продолжение в виде полноценного секса. Ведь Буркхардт пришел на вечеринки Оноре не только по служебной необходимости, но и чтобы удовлетворить свою страсть к публичному сексу.

От прикосновения Клауса к обнаженному животу G вздрогнул, очень натурально застонал. Под плотно сидящими штанами угадывался налитой член. G был без белья, и ожидание освобождения наверняка мучило и распаляло его одновременно.

Клаус обошел его и встал позади, спиной к колонне-древу. Под жадными взглядами собравшейся публики он медленно погладил G по напряженным бедрам, поднимаясь выше, к бокам, к груди. Кожаные ремни крепились так, чтобы соски оставались на виду, и Клаус, сглотнув, сжал их. G вскрикнул, дернулся, его прошила самая настоящая дрожь. Клаус изумился: он и не думал, что у мужчины соски могут быть настолько чувствительными. Но от нового прикосновения G лишь сдавленно замычал. Клаус наклонил к нему голову и громко, чтобы было слышно не только G, но и зрителям, приказал:

— Не будь тихим. Я хочу услышать твои крики.

От нового, нежного, прикосновения к соскам G опять застонал. От легкого щипка — вскрикнул, вызвав ропот одобрения со всех сторон.

Клаус продолжал ласкать трепещущее от похоти тело, временно оставив соски в покое. G не мог видеть его, не мог развернуться и опустить руки, и каждое прикосновение должно было быть для него неожиданным и сокрушительным. Но вместе с тем G знал каждое действие наперед, ему не хватало слепой покорности, которая была бы у настоящего любовника Буркхардта. Клаус в этот миг внезапно понял, что если не добавить их представлению натуралистичности, не сорвать G крышу по-настоящему, то курьер может что-то заподозрить. А они не имели права провалиться.

Клаус зубами снял с одной руки перчатку. Наклонившись к G и прижавшись губами к его уху, так чтобы посторонние не смогли понять ни слова, он прошептал:

— Я твой командир, твои действия под мою ответственность. Подчиняйся.

Одновременно с последним словом Клаус скрепя сердце царапнул его сосок, отходя от запланированного сценария. G выгнулся и завыл, и эта реакция была чертовски настоящей.

Клаус, затолкав поглубже отвращение к публичному сексу, сосредоточился на теле G. Когда они планировали эту сцену, тот наверняка вписал какие-то личные фетиши и предпочтения, надо только перевернуть план вверх тормашками, заставая G врасплох и вытягивая из него искренние реакции.

Мышцы G были напряжены, всё тело — как натянутая тетива. Каждое новое прикосновение Клауса было настойчивее предыдущего, и каждый новый стон G был громче предшествующего. Он извивался, если легко царапать ему голый живот, и почти рыдал, когда Клаус мимолетно задевал ладонью пах, мучая слишком невесомыми, едва ощутимыми касаниями. Ему хотелось больше. Но на первую же мольбу Клаус снова аккуратно выкрутил соски, и G захлебнулся криком.

Вообще-то сам Клаус на месте G отправил бы человека, имевшего наглость без согласования творить с ним нечто подобное, на тот свет. Но G била неподдельная дрожь, его ноги взаправду подгибались, он по-настоящему повис в путах, голой спиной опираясь об одетого Клауса. От этого контраста он снова застонал: беспомощно, протяжно, жалобно. Он был настолько очевидно распален и так изнемогал, что от одного его вида часть зрителей пришла в невольное движение.

Когда Клаус расстегнул ширинку на брюках и наконец-то обхватил его член ладонью, G закричал от облегчения. Возможно, он бы кончил почти сразу, если бы Клаус не сдавил истекающий смазкой член у основания. Чересчур рано: Буркхард бы не отпустил свою вожделенную жертву так быстро. К тому же, Клаусу самому хотелось продлить эту пытку, прикрываясь рациональными мотивами. Ему нравилось ощущение своей власти над G, нравилось, как пробитое испариной тело извивается, ограниченное и лентой, и его собственным телом.

Вклинив ногу между бедер G, Клаус заставил его откинуться на себя чуть больше, натянуть ленту сильнее, и она до боли врезалась в запястья. G от ощущения бедра Клауса под своими ягодицами что-то невнятно хрипел, уже не в состоянии издавать членораздельные звуки. А Клаус с каким-то необъяснимым удовольствием толкнулся бедрами вперед и вверх, потерся о G, вызвав у того исступленный вопль.

Кто-то из зрителей не выдержал такого накала и шагнул вперед, к колонне-древу, к G, на полпути опускаясь на колени.

— Прочь! — взбешенно рявкнул Клаус. — Я не делюсь тем, что принадлежит мне!

В этот момент G закричал так громко, что заложило уши.

Клаус торопливо распустил шелковый узел, подхватил бьющегося в экстазе, ничего не видящего и не осознающего G. Он впервые видел, чтобы кому-то так срывало крышу от секса, практически до невменяемости. Агент не реагировал на фальшивое имя, а называть настоящее Клаус, естественно, не стал.

G был миниатюрным и достаточно легким, чтобы Клаус смог на руках донести его до дивана под завистливые вздохи и откровенно похотливые стоны. Зрители, раздразненные их представлением, занялись друг другом. Видимо, рык Клауса был в должной мере убедителен, чтобы ни один из этих извращенцев не рискнул пойти за ними либо предложить свои услуги в удовлетворении самого Клауса. А он был до крайности возбужден, и почему-то процесс несения G на руках не только не охладил пыл, а, наоборот, добавил жара. Клаусу нравилось подхватывать своих миниатюрных ладных любовниц, вбиваясь в них у стены. И теперь он не мог не подумать о том, как бы ощущался G в таких обстоятельствах. Обхватывал бы он Клауса обеими ногами?..

Опустив G на диван, Клаус глубоко вздохнул, снова взяв под контроль разбушевавшееся воображение. Это всего лишь миссия. А они не настоящие любовники, чтобы позволять себе такие фантазии.

G по-прежнему ни на что не реагировал, безвольно растекшись по дивану. Клаус тщательно привел его в порядок, воспользовавшись гостеприимной предусмотрительностью Оноре в виде салфеток и воды. А потом Клаус сел на диван, положив голову G себе на колени: так, в его представлении, повел бы себя в этих условиях Буркхардт.

Теперь оставалось ждать. Клаус откинул голову на спинку дивана, сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдая за происходящим в зале. Он был слишком возбужден, чтобы картины секса повсюду вокруг него вызывали подлинное возмущение. Но он все же не мог заставить себя заняться самоудовлетворением здесь, уж лучше переждать и перетерпеть.

Только где черти носят связного? Неужели его настолько впечатлило шоу, что он теперь тоже стонет в одной из тех совокупляющихся кучек?!

G шевельнулся. А может, не шевельнулся, просто Клаус был настолько взвинчен и настолько взбудоражен, что уловил изменение его дыхания, или пульса, или микроскопическое рефлекторное движение. G под его взглядом широко распахнул глаза. Даже в царящем полумраке было видно, как краска залила лицо под маской и шею.

Клаус осторожно зарылся пальцами в волосы G. Удивительно: каких-то десять-двенадцать минут назад он без раздумий переходил всяческие границы, а сейчас было немного неловко сделать нечто почти невинное.

G скосил глаза, облизнул губы при виде его отчетливо угадывающейся под одеждой эрекции. На этот раз его микродвижение Клаус не только уловил шестым чувством, но и увидел.

— Пожалуйста... — чуть слышно выдохнул G.

Клаус должен был отказать. Но не стал.

Руки G были изящными, он был удивительно тонкокостным. И проворным. А его пальцы были сильными, руки привыкли держать оружие. Клаус закрыл глаза: он хотел именно G, именно своего подчиненного. В это мгновение его бы не устроила ни одна спортсменка, даже гуттаперчевая.

G потерся щекой о его член через брюки. Клаусу померещилось теплое влажное дыхание на головке. И он кончил, снова сжав волосы G в кулаке. Это был самый стыдный и вместе с тем один из самых ярких оргазмов в его жизни. Лучше могло быть, если бы они были наедине, без одежды. И если бы распутные фантазии Клауса были не фантазиями.

— Еще коктейль, сэр? — угодливо прошептали сбоку.

В поле зрения Клауса появился поднос, на котором стояла стопка с зеленым шотом. В его мозг прокралась возмутительная мысль о цвете бутылок мозельского вина и об Эроике. И он довольно грубо отказался от предложения.

Лакей не сдавался: наклонившись ниже, он убедительно заявил:

— Попробуйте, сэр. Вам понравится коктейль с _такой_ начинкой.

Клаус забрал стопку с подноса, и лакей тут же выпрямился, исчез в толпе, задержавшись всего на долю секунды. Кажется, его заинтересовал агент G, все еще фривольно распластанный на Клаусе.

— Удалось? — одними губами спросил G, глядя на Клауса снизу вверх сквозь прорези чуть сбившейся маски.

Клаус незаметно избавился от жидкости в стопке, забрав только тщательно упакованный микрофильм. Хотелось верить, что их представление вышло убедительным, и они получили настоящую пленку, а не фальшивку.

Дальше оставаться не было смысла. G зашевелился, медленно и неохотно поднимаясь с Клауса. Их проводил к выходу один из лакеев — точно не тот, который принес микрофильм. Впрочем, у этого тоже был поднос, только с конвертом, который Клаус молча забрал, пока другой лакей, в привычной белой экипировке, помогал G облачиться в плащ.

На улице они вдохнули полной грудью прохладный ночной воздух. Клаус думал о том, что в машине первым делом закурит, и плевать, как это будет выглядеть с учетом его недавнего оргазма.

Дежуривший неподалеку от дома Оноре автомобиль подкатил к условленному месту встречи быстро и бесшумно. Клаус не знал и знать не хотел, кто находится за рулем. Ему было довольно того, что их с G от водителя отделяло непрозрачное звуконепроницаемое стекло, а на заднем сиденье лежали нетронутые сигареты.

Клаус никогда прежде не видел G курящим, но здесь и сейчас его совсем не удивило, что G с наслаждением затянулся, благодарно улыбнувшись. Что Клауса удивило, так это проскользнувшая мысль, что G смотрится эротично, когда обхватывает губами его сигарету. И без этой дурацкой маски он выглядит намного лучше, чем с ней. Хотя Клаус не был уверен, что хочет когда-либо еще узреть на лице своего подчиненного это выражение сытой удовлетворенности, которое царило на нем сейчас.

Вытащив из кармашка на спинке переднего сиденья бутылку воды, Клаус протянул ее G:

— Запейте нейтрализатор. Не стоит мучить себя дольше необходимого.

На «ты» они были под Древом познания. Здесь и сейчас они снова майор и подчиненный, без всякого сексуального подтекста.

G вжал голову в плечи, попытался сползти ниже.

— Виноват, сэр, — чуть слышно пробормотал он. — Но я обошелся без таблеток.

У Клауса язык не повернулся признаться, что он тоже счел ниже собственного достоинства травиться химией, отправляясь на это задание. G, впрочем, наверняка сообразил это и сам, когда Клаус убрал бутылку обратно, вместо того чтобы принять нейтрализатор.

Некоторое время ехали молча, G теребил длинный рукав наглухо застегнутого плаща.

Клаус так и не выбросил конверт, и теперь эта бумажка, казалось, жгла его, находясь в кармане. В конверте должна быть визитка с указанием даты следующей вечеринки. Клаус честно признавался себе, что _есть_ вероятность того, что он посетит ее в поисках кого-то страстного и покорного, кого-то... вроде сегодняшнего G. Только без слабости к публичным ласкам. Клаус бы предпочел уединение, чтобы все эти стоны и мольбы не слышал и не знал никто, кроме него.

— Герр майор! — взволнованно заговорил G, собрав, очевидно, все свое мужество. Его голос все еще был хриплым, сорванным от недавних сладострастных криков. — Я совсем вам не нравлюсь?

Клаус хорошенько подумал, прежде чем ответить. Ему не приходилось раньше попадать в щекотливую ситуацию с подчиненными, зато ему доводилось пережить отдаленно похожий разговор с одной фройляйн.

— Я не сторонник служебных романов, — сдержанно произнес Клаус. Агентом G, вероятно, руководит эта непробиваемая романтичность, помноженная на иллюзию влюбленности после нетривиального секса. К утру от его порывов не останется и следа, так к чему множить неловкость?

Хотя сам Клаус пока не мог выкинуть из мыслей, как приятно ощущался G в объятиях, как сладко стонал и как готов был исполнить любой приказ, отдаваясь целиком и полностью.

G повернул голову. В темноте л _и_ ца было плохо видно. Оно и к лучшему, потому что вопрос выбил из Клауса весь дух: 

— А если я переведусь в другой отдел, у меня будет шанс?..


End file.
